Revenant
The Revenant is a Melee fighter from the Prime world of Trove. This steel-plated specter sacrifices health to deal damage and defend allies. This class is tank-oriented that uses a Spear to deal physical damage. The Revenant has a shield as a cosmetic feature that has no effect on gameplay. Similar to the Lunar Lancer, this class will have its own head feature allowing players to appear headless, though this can be changed at the Barbershop. This class does not use energy, instead using cooldowns (much like the Boomeranger), health and channeling for its abilities. Crafting Abilities and heal for 5% of the damage done after the first attack. apply a debuff to the target for 5s, increasing damage taken from all sources by 5%. Additional attacks refresh the debuff. |detail1 = Gives off a smoke effect on the player, indicating that the Spirit Wraith is on cooldown. |detail2 = The Spirit Wraith deals a normal damage of 150% of the player's PD with an attack rate of 0.75 attacks per second and does a slam attack that deals 550% of the player's PD with an attack rate of 0.375 attacks per second. |detail3 = Taking fatal damage while cooldown is active will kill the player instead of re-spawning. |detail4 = Cooldown reduction on allies affect the cooldown and thus duration of the bonus damage, however the Chronomantic Emblem does not have any effect. |detail5 = Daughter of the Moon's one-hit-kill attack ignores this ability. |detail6 = Restores less health in Battle Arena. }} loses its cooldown and applies a stacking DoT effect which deals ??% PD per ??. |detail1 = The first hit adds 2 stacks of the DoT debuff to enemies. |detail2 = Every subsequent hit adds another stack, up to a maximum of 5 and refreshes the effect's duration. |detail3 = If the maximum number of stacks is reached, a new DoT effect is created while the previous one still ticks. Upon creation of a new DoT, the first tick is missed. |detail4 = The DoT does not trigger healing. }} . |detail5 = Can destroy grass and other plants. }} Stat gain per level Note: Revenant gets a '+45% Maximum Health''' boost at the start without any gear/gems.'' Gameplay Strategy Player vs Enemy (PVE) Tactics As a Revenant, your prime ability is to tank while healing up the damage you take. You excel at close range combat and AOE damage. All of your attacks can hit multiple enemies, including your basic attack (M1). Since your passive allows you to heal whenever you hit something, it is highly suggested that you use attack speed items, as this will let you heal at a more rapid rate. It is also recommended that you use max health and %max health items, as two of your abilities' damage are based of your maximum health. Physical damage is also a must, as damage in general is important. Jump, although useful for navigating the Sky Realm, is not very useful on this class in combat, as you rely on dishing out damage while you heal it all up with your basic attacks rather than dodging. When fighting, your best strategy is to get all the enemies to attack you, then activate your ultimate (2), Spirit Storm. This lets you deal huge amounts of damage to enemies, letting you clear One Star Bosses and Cursed Skull Lairs with ease. Use your Spirit Spears (1) in combination with Bulwark Bash to deal massive damage to enemies in front of you. Your ultimate can also heal you, so chaining it with Spirit Spear, which drains your health, means that you can keep this ability on throughout your ultimate, dealing high damage to enemies trapped with the pull of your ultimate. Teamplay Revenants can play as a tank DPS for any team. Pairing up with Chloromancers will help you survive longer, as long as the Chloromancer uses its basic attack through you and/or uses Blooming Pollinators (1) to keep you healed throughout the battle. Flasks and Emblems There are a few interesting emblem combinations you can use, but it is recommended to use the Elysian Bandolier for a flask since the emblems will provide more of a use when fighting enemies. :''Words of Advice: The Martial Emblem WILL NOT affect Spirit Spears or Spirit Storm abilities since they are based on Maximum Health rather than Physical Damage.'' * Valorous Vial + Chronomantic Emblem + Surestrike Emblem: This set of flasks and emblems will get the maximum damage for the Revenant. Chronomantic Emblem can be used to deal tons of damage using the class' ultimate ability more frequently. * Valorous Vial + Vampiric Emblem + Surestrike Emblem: This set of flasks and emblems will get the maximum damage for the Revenant. Vampiric Emblem is more useful in this case so players can also recover health based on the damage dealt. Also having the Valorous and Surestrike combination will leave players having more flasks to use. * Death-Defying Vial + Vampiric Emblem + Surestrike Emblem: A unique set of flask and emblem combination that will benefit from the Revenant's passive. The Death-Defying Vial will activate from the passive and the Vampiric and Surestrike will allow the player to deal massive damage and gain health in the process after activation. This combination can however hinder this class because players will end up using their Death-Defying more often when the passive activates WITH the death defying flask. Allies There are several Allies that can be used to benefit the Revenant. *Chronomancer Qubesly: An unlikely best ally for Revenants who have the Class Gem ability, Aegis Assault. The cooldown reduction will allow players to use the ability more quickly for more damage on the base damage and continuously stack the DoT debuff that applies to enemies. Does more DPS than Revenants who use Rapt Berserker ally. *Dr. Qubesly/King Qubesly *Samantha *Prowling Shadow *Rapt Berserker *Cardio Companion *Azulian Dragonling *Moonwing Dragonling Skill Usage Your M2 skill, Bulwark Bash, is a high damage ability that deals damage in a cone in front of you on a 7 second cooldown. It also taunts all enemies for four seconds, meaning they will only attack you. Chaining this with your other abilities gives you a very high damage output to large groups of enemies, which is your main directive. The Revenant's other abilities are all very high damaging, but they do cost you health. Your Spirit Spears cost about 6% of your Maximum Health and deal damage based on the amount of Max Health you have. Be very cautious when you use your spears, as they can drain your Health very fast. It is recommended that you build Health Regeneration and Maximum Health as it will maximize damage and how much you can use it. Your ultimate, Spirit Storm, is an amazing ultimate. It helps to counter your one main weakness, ranged enemies, by pulling them in close to you to follow up with your bulwark bash and spears, but it does cost about 30% of your max health. Be very careful when you trigger your ultimate at low health, as this may activate you passive, Vengeful Spirits. This health reduction penalty is negated, however, by the small blasts of the ultimate that heal you and allies, and damage enemies. Your speed is reduced by half, so a good strategy when you use it is to clump the enemies near you so they take the full force of the ultimate. Beware of Ranged enemies: Ranged enemies are the the one weakness that the Revenant has, but this can be negated by your ultimate, which pulls enemies towards you. You want to get as close to them as possible so you can deal the most damage you can and get rid of them quickly, or they may hurt you in the long run. Player vs Player (PvP) Tactics Revenants can play out in different ways depending on the gamemode, although it requires patience. This class has the lowest Movement Speed out of all the classes, but can deal tons of damage. Revenants excel at close range combat and AOE damage. All of the Revenant's attacks can hit multiple enemies, including your basic attack (M1). Since the Bulwark Bash and Spirit Spears have a good range and high damage, it is recommended to use these attacks more frequently that other moves since other players will be mostly mobile and aware of attacks like the basic attack and Spirit Storm. Most players will perish from 3-5 attacks using Bulwark Bash and/or Spirit Spears (double for enemy Revenants). Teamplay N/A Capture the Flag N/A Team Deathmatch N/A Banners Tank Banner All Rounder ::Stats: % Maximum Health or Physical/Magic Damage Strategies when Facing *'Melee Players': Revenants can put up a good fight when dealing with their own physical counterparts. Some classes do require the player to recognize certain movements the player makes to counteract with attacks that can defeat the player. :* Knight - Knight is overall a large counter to revenant. Their abilities to instantly heal and nullify incoming damage with their ultimate (Iron Will), being able to get away from fights using their skill 1 (Charge) and stun with M2 (Smash) can easily make this class a nightmare to go up against. More skilled Knights can easily deal with Revenants, so approach a Knight with caution. :* Dracolyte - :* Neon Ninja - :* Candy Barbarian - :* Pirate Captain - :* Boomeranger (Sword) - :* Tomb Raiser - :* Lunar Lancer - *'Ranged Players' : Because of Revenant's slow movement speed, you are likely to be easily targeted. Some are more difficult to handle while some require patience. :* Gunslinger - Gunslingers can avoid battle while dealing damage in the air. Without any help with abilities to nullify any gunslinger, it will be difficult to fight them off. Try to dodge most of the Gunslinger's attacks while waiting for them to descend from the air to land some attacks on them. Using the Gravity Field ability from the Tank banners can easily nullify the Gunslinger's ability to jump in the air easily or move around to dodge attacks. :* Fae Trickster - Being slow, Faes can deal more damage per hit and can knock you back with their skill 1 (Glitter Bomb), making it harder to get close. Gravity Field can slow them down, but players must avoid the high damaging attacks that Faes have due to their passive. If the Fae happens to have been damaged recently, it will be easier to approach. :* Ice Sage - Ice Sages are already powerful enough to be feared by other players. They can put up their shields to avoid any type of damage and easily pull up another one once the first is destroyed. An Ice Sage's passive will also make you drastically slow, making you targeted for them using their ultimate ability. There is a trick to kill Ice Sages while being frozen by pulling up the Spirit Spears ability before the sage uses the ultimate; It will still damage the sage if they get in range but, this move is very risky because after the freeze is done, the player will not only take the damage the sage deals, but the damage from the Spears will also count to the excessive damage dealt. :* Shadow Hunter - Shadow Hunter can easily become a threat with the ability to instantly kill a player using their ultimate (Arrow of the Goddess) as well as a high damaging M2 (Radiant Arrow, if buffed using the Critical Strike ability). These attacks can either break through or activate Revenant's passive with ease, so dodging these attacks is key when going against Shadow Hunters. :* Boomeranger (Bow) - :* Chloromancer - Costumes Gallery Blog_revenant.jpg History * 9/27/16 - Dracocolatly Day :*Corrected certain Revenant Class Gems descriptions to remove the incorrect statement "does not taunt". * 6/21/16 - Collections Edition :*Increased stats gained per level from 2 to 20 * 4/19/16 - Mantle of Power Head Start Edition :*Added new Class Gem ability: "Aegis Assault" :*Raised attack speed cap from 200% to 300% :*Changed Hit Point multipliers from Multiplicative to Additive. :*Spirit Spears - Coefficient changed from 0.275 to 0.2, to account for increased hit points with addition of gems. :*Spirit Spears - Amount of damage suffered when using this ability has been increased from 6% to 12.5%. :*Spirit Storm - No longer scales based on hit points. Has a damage coefficient of 0.5 for the primary attack and 0.25 for the explosions. This change is required due to the huge increase in hit points available with the addition of gems. * 3/29/16 - Tigers & Ocelots & More Tigers! :*Fixed the Revenant Ultimate when in Battle Arena matches (Pulls other players towards the player more efficiently). * 3/15/16 - Trickster Tuesday Edition :*Added unique sounds to the Ultimate ability for the Magical Girl skin for the Revenant class. * 1/21/16 - Chromatic Cumulus Edition :*Revenant's radiant weapon aura position has been corrected (BUG). :*Fixed bug where the VFX created by the Revenant's Bulwark Bash never disappeared (BUG). * 1/5/16 - Multiple Cornerstone Edition :*Added 2 second delay to turn off "Spirit Storm" ability. * 12/15/15 - Flower Power Edition :*Super Magical Costume added * 11/10/15 - Raving Revenant Edition :*First Implemented :*Released Category:Classes